Metal Gear Solid 3: The Patriots
by BathedinInsanity
Summary: Jack's life is shattered as Rose is taken from him by the Patriots, the 200 year old mystery is finally revealed! Who are the Patriots? What do they want?
1. Infiltration

Metal Gear Solid 3: The Patriots  
  
Chapter One - Infiltration  
  
"Rose!"  
  
Sweat beaded Jack's face as he crawled on his belly toward the fallen woman. The blood that stained the floor told him the bullet wound had hit its mark. As he neared her, he reached out to grab her arm, to pull her out of the way of fire. Then from behind the corner a heavy boot stepped down on his wrist.  
  
Jack shouted in pain and looked up to see his attacker. It was Ocelot! Revolver Ocelot looked down at him with a sneer, his large brown coat blocking out most of the pale sun behind him as he lowered his pistol to aim at Jack's face.  
  
"Goodbye boy."  
  
"No!"  
  
The soud of a gun shot echoed through the evening...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Twenty Four Hours Earlier~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sighing, Jack ran a hand through his wavy blond hair. He felt dirty and grimy, and who wouldn't cramped into the tight space of a chopper. His legs were sore and the butt of his SOCOM semi-automatic pistol was digging into his hip painfully.  
  
It's worth it Jack, just remember that it's Rose we're after...  
  
Jack had been happy, finally peace after that hellacious incident with Arsenal Gear and his father, Solidus Snake. Jack and Rose had gotten a new apartment, had been dating for three months until one day he came home and she was gone, the apartment a mess, blood stains on the floor. Immediately he had called Snake and Hal, two of his closest friend's and experts at espionage.  
  
Neither of them was affiliated with the government anymore, after both their separate incidents they had been outcasts, left to pursue the remaining Metal Gear's on the market and destroy them.  
  
Jack's thoughts were interrupted at his Codec picked up.  
  
"Jack this is Otacon, do you read me?" Hal's familiar voice flooded his ears.  
  
"Loud and clear, how long until I get out of this sardine can?"  
  
"We're going to land out of range of any possible sensors; you'll have to go in on foot the rest of the way."  
  
"Well.at least it's not Alaska," he could hear Snake's soft laughter in the distance.  
  
Jack grimaced, "Yea, but that doesn't make it much better."  
  
"Quit complaining, we're here." Otacon said over the Codec.  
  
Jack listened as the blades of the chopper started to slow, then he felt the small jolt as they landed. The blades came to a stop, and Jack pulled the handle down to open up the exit. Crawling out, he stood up and stretched. It was the best thing he'd felt in a long time, after being cramped in that death box for nearly 4 hours.  
  
He heard Snake come up behind him, and turned to face the older man.  
  
"You ready?" Snake asked a questioning smile.  
  
"Of course!" Jack replied with a cocky grin.  
  
"Heh, calm down kid. Don't forget we're dead if we're spotted."  
  
Jack nodded soberly, and followed Snake as he led them into a thicket of bushes. It was silent for a while, as he followed Snake further into the underbrush of Brazil, until Otacon broke the silence as his Codec beeped to life.  
  
"Ok boys, we're not in New York anymore. This is Brazil, they won't be as trained or as deadly as Gerlukavich's men were, so you'll have the advantage. They aren't expecting two lone gunmen either, so you'll have stealth on your side."  
  
"Why don't you tell us something we don't know?" Replied Snake gruffly.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you in that department."  
  
Snake sighed, "Otacon, can you externally hack into one of their computer's, and see if you can find out some information about their security, number of guards, stuff like that."  
  
"I sure can. I'll contact you if I have any information. If you need to reach me, my Codec number is 191.80. OK?"  
  
"No problem," Jack decided to make his presence known.  
  
The silence returned, and Jack was about to speak, just to break the silence when Snake stopped and Jack ran into his shoulder with a slight grunt.  
  
"Ssh.I think we're here."  
  
Snake motioned for him to stay put, as he moved forward and to the left, and disappeared in the underbrush. He returned a few minutes later, and nodded at Jack.  
  
"Yea we're here. I spotted at least three guards, carrying automatic weapons."  
  
"I see, so we're going to have to be careful." Jack responded sourly.  
  
"Obviously." Snake said grimly.  
  
"Let's go." Jack said, as Snake led him out of the underbrush.  
  
In front of them, stood a dimly lit dirty encampment. This was their front, producing cocaine. Jack saw a few buildings, most likely one to the entrance to the lab, and the other a holder for cocaine. He spotted one of the guards to his right, standing with his back to them. The area was large, and it was late so he could only see the guards, and he could see no one else wandering around.  
  
"I can handle this guard." Jack nodded as he looked at Snake.  
  
Snake nodded back, and Jack crept slowly up to the guard, keeping his arms at his sides and walking on the balls of his feet to reduce the noise he made. The guard reached his arms above his head and arched his back, to stretch as he let out a loud yawn. Jack struck, lashing out with his hand as it struck the back of the man's neck with the butt of his SOCOM. The guard dropped like a light, and Jack crouched over the man as he searched his pockets. In one of them, he found a small keycard with the man's face and a bar code on the back. He pocketed it, thinking it might have a use later. Grabbing the man's weapon, which turned out to be an MP-90, he holstered his SOCOM and looked around to see if he had alerted any attention.  
  
"I got one of the guard's." Jack said over the Codec.  
  
"Me too." Came Snake's reply.  
  
"Just one more left then?"  
  
"Should be, but something doesn't feel right."  
  
"You're just old, and paranoid." Jack chided him.  
  
"No, I haven't felt this since."  
  
"Huh?" Jack said confused.  
  
"Nothing, you're probably right. You take care of that last guard while I check out these building's. Snake out."  
  
Jack looked up to where the last guard was, he was facing Jack but was well out of his range. He looked down and muttered, the MP wasn't silenced. 'Guess I have to do this the hard way.' Jack thought.  
  
Grabbing a rock next to him, he snuck closer to the guard and waited until the guard was looking away from him, standing up and lobbing the rock, he crossed his fingers and let out a sigh of relief as the rock landed behind the guard. The guard spun around and Raiden darted forward, grabbing the guard in a headlock and jerking sideways. The guard's neck let out a sickening crack and went limp in the young man's arms. He let him down to the ground easily and took the clip from his MP.  
  
"All the guards are down Snake," he said over the Codec.  
  
"Roger that, I think I've found the entrance. I'm in the building to the left, meet me here," the older man replied.  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Jack looked around the encampment once more out of habit, and quickly headed for the building to the left. He stopped short as he passed the first building, and heard voices from inside. Voices that were extremely close. Jack panicked as the door in front of him started to open, and he flipped to his right quickly, just behind the door and leveled his MP. Out walked a female clad in black. She wore a hood and but the tight fitting clothes made it clear she was a woman. She wore an automatic pistol strapped to her hip, and she was carrying what looked like a modified shotgun in her hands. Jack flattened himself against the wall, and listened as she lit a cigarette.  
  
Jack racked his mind as to what to do, he flattened himself against the building and edged backward, it wouldn't take long for the woman to notice the guard's were down, and he could hear her moving around.  
  
Snap!  
  
Jack froze as his foot landed on a dry twig, and he heard the woman running toward him. He ran, backwards behind the building. He quickly contacted Snake over the Codec, "Snake! I'm being pursued by a female soldier, she's armed and looks like Special Forces."  
  
He heard Snake's quick reply over the radio, "Damn it! Bring her to me, run toward my building."  
  
Jack could hear the woman gaining on him, god she was fast. He ran with all his speed toward the next building, as bullets tore into the ground behind him. He was almost to the entrance when Snake leapt from the shadows. "Get down!" Jack hit the ground, and Snake opened fire with his SOCOM.  
  
"I got her, it's ok." Jack looked up to see Snake standing over him with his arm extended.  
  
Jack took it and Snake pulled him to his feet, then turned around and walked to the dead female soldier. He crouched and pulled back the hood. He looked at the Tactical 12 Gauge Shotgun in her hands and looked at it, then looked back at Snake.  
  
"How did they get their hands on U.S. Military Weapons?" Jack asked confused.  
  
"I have no idea kid, this was supposed to be a small anarchy unit, some automatic weapons no more. All the guards we've seen have had MP's, something's wrong."  
  
Snake crouched and put his hand to his ear, "Otacon come in."  
  
The man's voice came over the radio, "What is it Snake?"  
  
"Something's wrong, this isn't just a small terrorist unit. They have automatic weapons and Military shotguns, what's going on?"  
  
"What?! Snake that's not possible, this was supposed to be a low-key operation."  
  
"What the hell is going on.?" Snake said.  
  
"I've almost hacked their security system. Snake, you'll have to infiltrate there."  
  
"No, something's wrong. This is too dangerous." Snake snapped.  
  
"No, we're staying. Rose might be in there, she's the only reason I'm here. Snake, we have to continue." Jack crouched in front of Snake and looked into the man's eyes.  
  
Snake looked down, then back up at Jack, and then he nodded. "All right, let's go get your girl."  
  
---------------------------------- To Be Continued --------------------------------- 


	2. Resurrection

Metal Gear Solid 3 - The Patriots  
  
Chapter Two - Stealth  
  
Jack followed Snake's lead, holding his MP in front of him. He occasionally looked backwards to see if anyone had followed them inside of the compound. The steely dirty gray walls of the tunnel were cold to the touch, which was odd. It was a warm night outside, and this was South America. He came to a stop as Snake halted in front of him, flattening himself out against the wall. Jack was puzzled, until he noticed they had come to the end of the tunnel, he hadn't been paying attention at all to their surroundings. He cursed himself, someone could have spotted them and it would have been his fault.  
  
Snake turned to him and nodded that it was all clear, and started to slowly walk out into the larger tunnel. Surveying the room, he counted five openings branching away from this hallway.  
  
"We'll have to split up, search the rooms," Snake said.  
  
Nodding, Jack turned toward an opening, before Snake's words stopped him.  
  
"Hey kid, be careful," Snake called out to Jack's back. Turning, Jack nodded at him and replied, "You too Snake." Jack then turned and vanished into the opening.  
  
Slinging his MP around his shoulder, and pulling his SOCOM out of it's holster and pulling back the spring, Snake walked slowly toward an opening opposite the one Jack entered. He peered around the corner, and spotted no guards. A feeling that something was wrong started to nag Snake, and he paused to think. 'Why have we seen so few guards, I would have thought there would at least some sentries.' As if God himself had heard him, he heard footsteps from the tunnel he had just exited. Pressing himself against the wall, he pointed his SOCOM out into the big hall and waited.and waited. The footsteps seemed to grow closer, and a guard clad in black strode past the entry way, Snake didn't even pause. Darting out, he grabbed the guard around his neck and drug him back into the darkened entryway. Jerking his arm sideways, he heard a sickening crack as the guard went limp in his arms. Dropping the guard, he turned around and crept slowly toward the steel door.  
  
The door whooshed open, and he entered, sweeping his pistol left to right as he scoped the room. A body lay in a lighted corner, and after seeing nobody he jogged slowly toward the figure and crouched in front of it. Holstering his gun, he felt for a pulse and found none. It looked like some sort of researcher, dressed in a white lab coat. He looked at the name tag and saw the name Anderson. He stood and spun around, now taking time to fully survey the room. It appeared to be some sort of Medical Room, several stretchers were against the wall and medical treatment beds were set up around the room, many of them stained with dried blood.  
  
Snake wanted to get out of that room as fast as he could, and he hurried for the door. Un-holstering his SOCOM, he stepped back out into the tunnel and looked around. Jack wasn't here yet, and he started for the door. He was almost there when a spray of automatic fire rang out, and he dove for cover into the branching entryway.  
  
A chilling laughter broke out, echoing out into the hall as Snake listened to approaching footsteps.  
  
"You must be one of the Extermination Squad, but I'm not just going to hand over my research center and let you slaughter my men," a gruff voice said.  
  
Snake stayed silent, not sure what the man meant. What did he mean by 'Extermination Squad'? Snake tried to peek out into the hall, but a hail of bullets ricocheted off the edge of the corner and he paused.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. You fucks aren't so tough after all, are you? Why don't you come out here, and get your head blown off. It'd make it much easier for the both of us," the voice said ominously again. Snake had no doubt of the conviction behind that voice.  
  
Looking out into the hall, Snake looked at the large metal divider. Splitting the halls in half. He formulated a plan, he could dive out and fire a few rounds at his oppressor, and dive for cover behind that. Risky, but he didn't have much choice. He began to doubt, when he heard the click of the pin being pulled from a grenade, and any doubt slid his mind. He leaped out of the hall as the explosive landed in the hallway, and he brought his SOCOM up to bear on a large man in Army Fatigues. He looked to be in his early 40's, and he was clearly military from the buzz-cut to the cold dispassionate stare in his eyes. Snake pulled the trigger twice and ducked for cover.  
  
"Ever hear of body armor?" the military man chuckled as crept closer to Snake's new hiding place.  
  
'Armor.' Snake thought slowly, he would have to shoot for the legs. Holstering his SOCOM, and pulling his MP from his shoulder, he leaped again from his hiding place and pulled the trigger down as he ran for the cover of the charred tunnel. He aimed downward, and heard a grunt of pain. Running into cover, he felt the graze of a bullet streak across his back.  
  
"Not bad for a pussy," muttered the military man. Snake heard the sound of a radio, and the sound of a female voice. "Griffen, we need you in the control room." Griffen answered slowly, "Be right there, after I swat an annoying fly."  
  
Snake shut his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them and ran once again for another run. His eyes again met Griffen, and he was about to pull the trigger when a flash of silver in mid-air distracted him. Griffen must have seen it as well, but that's not all it did. The silver made a curving arc downward toward Griffen's head. The man dodged backwards, and a clanging sound hit as the ground where the, Snake could now make it out as a sword, stuck and left a huge cut mark in the ground. A shimmer grew in mid-air and a Cyborg Ninja stood. Attired in teal steel exoskeleton, the Ninja stood and looked at Griffen. Griffen snorted and turned with disgust, disappearing into an entrance where he had stood by farther up the tunnel.  
  
Snake stood in shock as the Ninja turned toward him, and the same metallic voice that had plagued him at Shadow Moses echoed into the cold room. "Snake, again I defy death, and again I stand before you as a warrior." Snake's eyes went wide, and he took a step forward. "Grey Fox?!" he exclaimed in shock. "If you wish, the one who gave his life to help you in Alaska, the one who's life you took in a mine field." "Fox.you.but, No. It can't be you, I saw you die, crushed by Rex in that hanger."  
  
A metallic chuckle, "I should have died there, unfortunately, the doctor who created me succeeded in digitizing my memory and storing it onto a computer. A true genius he, after my death at Shadow Moses, it did not take long for me to awaken on the computer. Using it's internet connection, I contacted another doctor and convinced him to make me another exoskeleton. I then downloaded myself into it, and then I tracked you here."  
  
"So, you're here to settle the score and fight me," Snake in understanding. "No, I am not here to fight you, but to assist you. You were the victor last time we fought, and your courage in battle showed me that we must be allies. I know you seek the woman here, but before this day is over you will discover much more. Beware Snake, many dangers lie here. We shall speak again, but for the moment I have matters to attend to. Goodbye, Snake." With a glimmer, Fox was gone.  
  
"Fox! Fox wait!" cursing, Snake leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. Fox was, alive again. He began to wonder what Fox meant, and what the hell was going on here. He had said there were many dangers here, but what could he mean. Shaking his head, Snake turned and walked into the tunnel where he had left Jack.  
  
--------------------- To Be Continued --------------------- 


End file.
